Allen's Unrevealed Family
by MzShellSan
Summary: Allen had more then Mana as a child? WHat is this about his powers and who is this girl that he knows? WHAT Cross knows her too whats going on? A story that will have mild sexual scenes/kissing and foreplay- you have been warned. Also alot of fighting and humor. Pairings yet to be decided. My first D.Gray-Man FanFic! Please R&R Shellsan
1. Allen's Unrevealed Family

_**Me: Yo my pplz I'm back again with my latest story aren't you all glad!**_

_***silence***_

_**Me: Fine then I'll go through details**_

_**This is a story based on the anime D. Gray-Man. I am currently reading the manga however I have not gotten very far. Any rating are to be safe however the most there will be in this story is likely to be swearing/cussing, rude comments, murder, death and maybe a bit of romance (NOT CLICHÉ')**_

_**Kanda: Yay! Do I get to beat the beansprout up?**_

_**Me: NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TOUCH MY ALLEN!**_

_**Kanda: Fine! *scowls***_

_**Alexa: Hi everyone I will be Shellsan's OC in this story! My information:**_

_**Name: Alexa Walker**_

_**Hair Colour: Chocolate brown, goes to the small of her back**_

_**Eye Colour: Dark Chocolate Brown full of emotions**_

_**Family/Friends: Only family is Mana and Allen**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Personality: Alexa is a girl with many feelings. She often wears a happy mask that can only be seen through by Allen. Her childhood story is rough (read The Shunned Girl 4 more info). Her personality is often flamboyant, playful, respectful, controlling, deadly or evil. She always gets/got up Allen for his lack of respect and manners (usually teasing). She is a fast, strong, beautiful (or so she's been told) and independent girl. She also just happens to know cross (who she refers to as Marian) and she always has multiple weapons with her. Alexa also has extreme pain tolerance as she grew up tortured.**_

_**Innocence Details:**_

_**Alexa's Synchronisation rate is 160-170% and when she is mad 180%. Her innocence is in a clip which holds her fringe to the side. It is shaped as a heart with golden wings, it also has the words 'I will fly I refuse to die, if I am going through hell I will always keep going and I will never stop moving forward no matter what'. Her innocence's power is to see, use, feel and go to all planes off existence sort-of like an extremely well trained and capable psychic. She see's ghosts, demons, what are believed to be mythical creature (unicorns and dragons are her favourites). She can travel to hell, heaven, limbo, the ghostly plane and other dimensions. She is able to use the powers off demons, angels and other things as well as using her toys (weapons).**_

_**Me: There you go with all the information**_

_**Allen: I am told I will be REALLY powerful in this explain?**_

_**Me: Ok another thing is Allen will have a sync rate of 200%-220% in this story although no-one else knows it (except Hevlaska who kept the fact a secret). Also he will be an amazing fighter in secret!**_

_**Kanda: That makes him more powerful than me!**_

_**Allen: *Snickers***_

_**Me: Haha I don't care and if you keep complaining I'll change undecided pairings to Yullen!**_

_**Kanda: Would you like me to do the claimer?**_

_**Me: Good boy and yes please**_

_**Kanda: *growls* Shellsan owns nothing but her OC and the story line! ©**_

_**Me: Excuse any names I use during this story. I don't mean to offend anyone. Also names like moyashi are from reading fanfiction. On with the story! **_____

_**~S~T~O~R~Y~T~I~M~E~!~**_

Allen's P.O.V

It was morning and I decided it was time to get out of bed. I got up and did my 300 push ups on a chair which was only on one leg. I suddenly got the feeling that today would be different to a normal day. I wonder why.

As I continued to think I went to the cafeteria. Upon entry I got my food and took a seat. Not long after Linalee and Lavi took a seat with me and after them Kanda with his oh-so-precious Soba Noodles.

Before I knew what was happening Kanda was making a smart-ass comment "Well, well if it isn't the beansprout." He says while smirking. "Its allen A-L-L-E-N! Oh that's right you can't even remember a small detail like that fucking bastard".

I watch his smirk widen at my comment. "I can but I never bothered with useless information and because useless just screams at me when I look at you I figured I didn't need that information." He shot back annoyingly especially with that smirk of his.

"What was that?" I ask. I already knew the reply and I already knew what I was going to reply.

"You heard me _moyashi_" he replied smirking. His smirk faltered when he saw my own smirk however he covered it before anyone else could notice, anyone other than me.

"I heard you say something you fucking bastard however I am afraid I never learnt how to speak idiot" I reply smartly while smirking already knowing I had won. "Tch" was his smart answer but I already realised that it meant he gave up and I had won this battle.

I shoot him a smug look and turned back to eat my food but just before I could start again a beautiful girl showed up and sat at our table without a word and started to stare in amusement at Kanda and me.

Alexa P.O.V.

I had just arrived at headquarters and had been taken down to Hevlaska who had covered my true sync rate by saying I had a rate of 90%. I had been listening out and had heard Allen's voice (did I mention her ability to hear like Marie? No, well she does).

Curious I quickly found out my room and excused myself to head towards the noise. As I followed the noise I made sure to look at my surroundings and remember them for later. I soon arrived at my destination.. turns out it was a cafeteria. 'Of _course_ he would be here' I thought to myself amusedly.

Just then I heard a fight start up. Deciding to watch I slowly and quietly made my way over to that table listening carefully to their conversation.

"Well, well if it isn't the beansprout." One guy says smirking. "Its allen A-L-L-E-N! Oh that's right you can't even remember a small detail like that fucking bastard" Allen pronounces angrily.

I watch as the same guys smirk widens at my comment. "I can but I never bothered with useless information and because useless just screams at me when I look at you I figured I didn't need that information." He shot back annoyingly especially with that oh-so-hot smirk of his.

"What was that?" I hear Allen ask. I could tell he already knew the reply and I also knew that Allen knew the answer and already had a comeback.

"You heard me _moyashi_" came the reply with that same smirk widening. His smirk faltered when he saw Allen's smirk however he covered it before anyone else could notice, anyone other than Allen and I however I get the feeling that he thought I didn't…. I don't think he has even noticed presence yet that bully.

"I heard you say something you fucking bastard however I am afraid I never learnt how to speak idiot" I reply smartly while smirking already knowing I had won. "Tch" was his smart answer but I realised Allen's victory look and realised that it was the man's way of saying I give up and Allen had won this battle.

'Now or never' I decide walking over to the group and giving both boys an amused look. I watched Allen gulp visibly when he realised I had heard all of the conversation.

I couldn't help my smirk when I said "You guys have such boring fights! I mean come on your both all talk and no fight! Not to mention those comebacks…. Ugh I can't believe they are still even used they're so old!".

I watched the guys ignore me while Allen started to get annoyed.

"Who are…." Started some chick before this fairly cute exorcist jumped in and said "Why hello gorgeous I was wondering if it hurt when you…" 'really' I thought while interrupting and saying "Yes it did hurt when I fell from heaven god even the cute and flirty boys need to up there pick-up lines! Oh and Al"

"What Lex?" He asks back much to the others surprise. I smirk and lower my voice a bit but still loud enough for the others to hear me. "I don't care how much of a jack-ass the person you're fighting with please don't use foul language".

I watched his hilarious reaction as his face showed embarrassment, annoyance, anger and understanding.

"hahaha" the flirty guy started to roll around laughing. The boy Allen was disagreeing with snickered and smirked. The girl with them simply giggled.

"Is this coming from Mana or you?" he asked ignoring everyone else. "You're no fun!" I answer with a pout. "Just answer the damn question bitch!" he practically shouted. Happy with the result I decided to enlighten him by answering "Both and thanks for the compliment, it's much appreciated!"

"In that case I don't really care if even a slight bit is coming from you so shut up and you're welcome" he said.

Then realisation hit me when I noticed everyone staring at us oddly. "Oh I'm so sorry I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Alexa Walker; it's a pleasure to meet you all. Please forgive my earlier rudeness I didn't mean to intrude or get involved." I stated frantically while bowing.

I saw Allen roll his eyes then noticed the flirty boy had been moving towards me slowly trying not to be seen. I watched him get up and walk over to me and wrap his hand around my waist while saying "I'm Lavi. I'm glad to see you agree you fell from heaven. Want me to take you back up there?"

I notice Allen twitch in irritation before he decided to introduce the other people "Alright, enough especially you Lavi, you have no clue what you would be getting into. I'll let her answer the question herself however I want to introduce the others first. This is Linalee and Kanda. I'll introduce you to Miranda, Marie and Krory later."

"Ok now where was I" I say before turning to face Lavi and telling him "wrong way to get me. I've been to heaven before and it is the most boring place ever. Hell was way more exciting!"

I heard Allen groan "Heaven may have been boring but training in hell was the WORST idea you have ever had! I still have that scar and despite the fact it was enjoyable we got in BIG trouble afterwards!" he screamed at me.

"W-wait you were serious! Now I'm confused! I demand an explanation!" said Linalee with authority in her voice.

I sigh and start to explain "Well you see I am an exorcist therefore I have innocence. Using my innocence I kinda got Al to come with me up to heaven. Problem is we kinda pissed off the angels and they threw us down to earth then I had a great idea and we decided to train in hell. It was GREAT we got to beat up demons and fight the devil he was soooooo cute! He was also evil thoughhhh made him even hotter not that Al would have noticed that's what I tho…."

Allen interrupted my speech and stated "1)I didn't choose to go to hell or heaven you _dragged_ me 2) Fighting the devil may have been the funnest thing we ever did but I did notice your attraction to him."

I looked at him with a confused face and asked "What! How?!"

Then he started to laugh. I saw his friends faces look confused, then I realised this was his real laugh. They wouldn't have heard it…. Very few have. When I stopped thinking I noticed that Allen had stopped laughing and was trying to catch his breath.

When he finally succeeded he explained by telling me "HOW COULD I NOT! You started jumping around half-way through the fight and screaming 'He is soooo cute OMG OMG OMG He's so hot! I want him I want him. He issss sooooo sexyyyyy!' over and over. That's also how Mana found out!"

"Oh…. Hehehe so that's how he found out, he would have heard me screaming after all he was only through the portal…. Sorry Al" I said sheepishly looking at him before remembering something.

I decided to voice my question and asked "Hey Al where's Marian? He said he would be here when I arrived and that he would up with me when he found me"

Again the group gasped and Allen just stood their smirking. Sitting down he began to finish eating in record time. I began to get annoyed because he was ignoring my question and he knew I was desperate to see my partner in crime!

"Wait! You know Cross too?" Linalee asked curiously. "Know him? KNOW HIM! I'm hurt to think no-one has been told anything about me from the only 2 favourite people I have left on this plane!" I said sadly before hearing "I'll never forget you my dear, remember the words I spoke always precious". I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Reveal! Thank-you Mana I will always remember and so will allen but how did you know that we would go to hell one-day?" I asked what looked like nothing to everyone else but was the ghost of Mana to me. He shows up every now and then. Allen quickly caught on and looked where I was looking and said "Love you always….. father." Then as fast as it appeared he disappeared saying "I will see you soon my dears make sure to visit me Lex"

When he was gone I sighed and nodded to Allen and looked at him sympathetically and we started to share looks to convey feelings. This was normal for us. **He smiled and shook his head **_It's alright I understand. _**I looked at him with a frown and shook my head no, **_no it's not alright. I get to see him but you don't its unfair you can't even talk to him! _**He smiled fakely**_ it's fine! Really _** I frown back and raise by eyebrow **_Don't give me that bullshit! Your hurting and stop fake smiling at me I can see the truth! Oh and please tell me where Ma-Chan is…. Pwease?!_

"Okay so you guys are starting to creep us out…." Lavi says. I didn't look at him however I did say "watch this I'll show how mean Al really is! PPPPPPPPPwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss sssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeee?!" I say staring Allen in the eyes and giving him my cutest pout. Being Allen he just scoffed and shook his head. "WOW! I knew you were desperate but to even attempt that face! Sheesh I thought you were smarter than that" He said turning away.

Next thing I knew though Linalee decided to get us back on track by asking "Sooooo, how do you know General Cross?"

As if on cue the next thing I knew Marian came rushing in!

~F~I~N~I~S~H~!~

Me: So what did you guys think? Please leave your comments!

Allen: This girl is crazy…. HELL REALLY!

Me: Hey don't dis Lex she is made on my personality

Kanda: The moyashi is right though…. HELL and if it's built off your personality its built off then I feel kinda sorry for the poor girl…

Me and Alexa: Hey! That's mean

Me: Yo, Lex wat da ya think 'bout a Yullen and you can be wit Lavi now?

Alexa: Sounds god the readers would love it and It would be really amusing! Also I will still have a hot guy with me! ^^

Lavi: Thank-you!

Alexa: Sure

Allen and Kanda: No we're sorry just don't stick me with _him_!

Linalee, Alexa and Me: *start to laugh*

Me: let's let the readers decide!

All of us: OKAY! So with your review please vote for your favourite pairings, the votes will all count until the 4th chapter which is when I will start to add love! ^^

Allen and Kanda: Pervert!

Me, Linalee and Alexa: It's normal! We just want a lil bit of spicy romance duh

Allen: Righttttttttt

Kanda: Tch lil bit? Spicy romance? Don't make me gag

Me: There won't be anything extreme just hints some kissing and a lil foreplay maybe!

Alexa and Linalee: Yes! Yay! Hooray! Can't wait make sure to add allen/kanda no matter the pairings! :D

Me: Of course ^^ So, everyone start your reviews!


	2. Innocent Surprises

_**Me: Heyy everyone**_

_**Alexa: Welcome back form the dead!**_

_**Me: I didn't die!**_

_**Kanda: Tch, then where the fuck were you?**_

_**Me: Umm well, you see… ummmmmmmm**_

_**Everyone: Exactly!**_

_**Me: I'm sorry please forgive me! I hope this chapter makes up for all the time that I have missed out on!**_

_**Everyone: Then let's go straight to the story!  
~P~R~E~V~I~O~U~S~L~Y~**_

_Next thing I knew though Linalee decided to get us back on track by asking "Sooooo, how do you know General Cross?"_

_As if on cue the next thing I knew Marian came rushing in!_

_**~N~O~W~B~A~C~K~T~O~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~**_

Alexa's P.O.V.

"My dear I missed you soooo much!" Marian says to me while kissing me on the cheek. I return the favour with a peck on the cheek back.

I saw Allen gag and look at us disgustedly. "KEEP IT FUCKING PG RATED FOR CHRIST SAKES! YOU PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE THE FUCKING DEATH OF ME YOU KNOW!" He shouted.

His friends look at him weirdly as if they had never heard him talk like that. Oh yeah… they haven't.

"But Allllllllllllllll I missed my partner in crime!" I whined while hugging Marian. He scoffed. "Yeah and I officially miss my peace and quiet!" he snarled.

"Shut up idiot student! You can't talk like that to my darling!" Said Marian while defending me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back and whispered in my ear "I've got the wine, have you got the glasses?"

Allen being well Allen heard what we said and looked mortified. His friends laughed at his face. Until they noticed Marie standing near-by with the same face. "Damn my fucking hearing!" They both said at the same time.

"What did he say?" asked Linalee innocently. "You should be thankful you don't know" said Marie. When did he get there? Oh well.

I hear Allen shout at master "Rape her and I swear to god Master" ok so maybe it was more of a growl…

"Allen" I say in a sing-a-song voice. "Don't you _dare_ say _that_" he said. His aura turned to one that was serious and I at least had the sense not to say it when he was here. Being he smartest bitch ever (B-beatiful I-itellegent T-tough C-cute H-Hot bitch for those who didn't know ^^) I waited until he left the room and then I shouted it after him.

"It's not rape if you like it!"

I saw Marian smile ( yes smile!) at my antics. In truth he was actually soft you just had to get to know him.

I could feel Allen's anger. Of course I started to feel a bit guilty. Rape never was a good subject for him and Marian often just added to the already rampaging thought of rape.

"Wow, I've never seen Allen so pissed off!" said Lavi. I look at him sympathetically. "I'll say this now and only once. He will be like that more and more often with me around and with Marian here it just makes things worse so I suggest you lay off the teasing." I said in a serious tone.

"Stupid Moyashi!" I heard Kanda say.

"Th-that's not very smart. Allen happens to have good hearing and he is still angry from my last comment…" I stuttered feeling Allen's anger escalate.

"So he's _still_ angry about that huh?" I heard Marian say.

I turn and look at him and smile slightly at the memory.

"What is Allen still angry about?" asks Linalee

"Well you see about 3 years ago I met up with Allen and he was with Marian. Marian and I have a similar personality so we went for drinks and got rather drunk. Then later at night things went a bit too far and we… went to bed and we _almost_ had sex" I stated sheepishly.

"How old were you back then?" asks Kanda with disgust evident in his voice.

"Welllllllllll you seeeeeeeeee I was…" I started before being interrupted by a very… angry Allen. "She was only fucking 12 turning 13!" he screamed. He looked ready to kill.

I gulped and noticed Marian did the same thing. We may be strong but Allen had a better sync rate then both of us and when he gets mad, he gets mad!

"A-A-Alllen c-calm d-down" I say in a scared voice. Last time I had to get Mana to calm him down… Wait that's a good Idea!

"Allen calm down or I'll get Lex to call Mana" Marian says. I knew he was scared as well. He and I have both been injured pretty badly when Allen goes on a rampage.

I watched Allen attempt to breath in deeply and calm himself. He didn't like being scolded my Mana after all, Mana can also be very scary.

I watched him decide to do something to calm himself down. (Warning: Major randomness that won't really follow the story line but I added it in any way ahead )

I had an idea. "Allllllllllllllll" I said drawing out his name. He took one look at me and his anger faded but only slightly. He was still out to kill.

"_what!_" he said maliciously. "Can we do _that?_" I asked. Everyone but Marian looked confused. Allen, well let's just say his eyes brightened at the thought.

I heard Marian groan. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaa-channnnnnnnnnnn can you Pweaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssseeeeeee watch?" I asked. I knew he hated listening to Allen's raps when he was angry. They were always out till kill.

I was the one that sung the songs with Allen sometimes.

I watched Allen walk out of the room towards Kamui's office. I knew Allen was about to go all out and there is no way in hell that I'm about to give up this chance.

"You people should be prepared for tonight!" I said excitedly. "What is Allen doing?" asked Lavi. I smiled at him innocently and answered with a question "Have you guys ever heard Allen sing or rap?" I asked.

There eyes widened. "I have asked him before but he only ever says no…" said Linalee. I smiled sadly at her.

"That's because Lex isn't there" stated Marian with a faint smile on his face. "Those were the days, we often did concerts back then didn't we?" I asked Marian.

I laughed at him as he replied/shouted "OFTEN! YOU DID IT LIKE 4 TIMES A DAY! AND HE SAYS I SPEND TOO MUCH MONEY!"

I smile sheepishly "Yeah but he paid the money back unlike us…" I stated.

"True, true" he said.

"Ok then… is he any good?" I hear Kanda ask. I gasped at him. They really didn't know. "HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN LIVING IN A DITCH! HE REALLY HASN'T SAID ANYTHING!" I shouted. I knew he hadn't sung/rapped for anyone but really!

I turned as I saw Allen walk in. He had the biggest smile on his face and he also had a box in his hands. I squealed when I realised what was in it.

His eyes literally were sparkling!

"What is in there?" asked Marian cautiously. I smirk at him then ran off with Allen. We were definitely going all out. We went to Jerry first and ordered a huge amount of food. Enough to fill 20 Allen's!

Then we went to the ark and went through a few doors until we reached the perfect place for the concert and party. It was a huge green valley. There wasn't anyone for miles!

We began setting up for the concert in record time.

~with everyone else~

No-One's P.O.V.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Lavi directing it at Marian. He looked at the boy and sighed. "I don't know _how_ they do it everytime" he muttered.

"Huh? Everytime? What was in the box!?" asked Linalee and Kanda at the same time.

"My guess would be the best booze for miles to come and fireworks. Allen may be useless but he _always_ throws the best parties. You're going to enjoy tonight. It's garenteed. We will all meet outside the ark at 6:00pm and he'll show us and everyone else the way." Marian replied.

~T~H~E~~E~N~D~O~F~T~H~I~S~C~H~A~P~P~I~E~

Thanks for reading this chapter! Remember to vote for the pairings n your reviews. I know this got a bit off track but I really want Allen to rap ^^ Secrets wil be revealed even more in the next chapter! Remember to R&R ~Shellsan!


	3. Raps and Surprises! XD

_**Warning: the reason this chapter is so long is because of the raps and songs! **___

_**I don't own the copy right to the songs, they belong to their artists.**_

_**Enjoy the new chapter! :D**_

_**~~T~I~M~E~T~O~S~T~A~R~T~T~H~E~S~T~O~R~Y~~**_

**With Allen and Alexa~Allen's P.O.V.**

_I was way pissed at those two but I am sure I will feel better by the end of the night! I can't believe I am rapping and singing with my lil sis again! This is great. I even got booze, which I happen to enjoy drinking even though I am immune to its effects… unlike some people._

I sigh as I flip through a book of my raps and songs.

Suddenly I saw the one I wrote when Lex and I were with Mana. The one when we were all in jail for a while for 'stealing'. We were innocent but I wrote this anyway.

I added it to my list of songs I will be using tonight, it is going to be awesome!

I continued to flick through choosing a few raps and some normal songs for me to sing with Lex. As I finished choosing Lex walked up to me. "Hey Allen! You chose the songs and the raps?" Lex asked. I smiled and nodded. "I would tell you out loud but were being watched" I whispered.

She smiled and nodded. Obviously she already knew. I decide to use numbers to show her which songs. " we we'll do 1,5,7,10,48 and 16" I said. It was a code we had created so that we could be around Master and still be able to tell each other what we were using for the concert.

After telling her the songs we'll be singing I walk towards the area I had decided we would put the stage at. "Yo, Lex you wanna do this the hard way or the easy way?" I shout while asking the question we both knew the answer to.

"Who would want to do things the hard way?" asked Lavi who stepped away from the bushes with Kanda, Linalee and Master.

"Hey guys! I was wondering when you would give up hiding in there." said Alexa. "And to answer Allen's question let's do things the hard way!"

"Why the hell would you want to do things the hard way?! What idiots you both are!" said Kanda who was trying to look like he wasn't interested. Alexa and I smirked. They didn't know what the hard way and the easy way were so they jump to conclusions. Such typical idiots.

"Ok then let's go!" I shout getting into position opposite of Lex. We each have a ton of wood next to each other and nails plus a hammer and all the other things we might need.

The others except master seemed to freak out when we got into fighting positions. "What the hell are you two doing? Are you going to use those things as weapons or something!" shout Linalee. She was really over reacting.

"Chill Linalee! That an insult. I would never hurt my family!" both Lex and I shouted in unison.

"SHIT! Were in sync again! Stop it!" we both shouted at the same time. Linalee and Lavi started laughing at us and master smirked. The damn bastard knew that I was going to be in sync with Lex soon and he was enjoying watching us piss each other off. Sometimes I swear he is as bad as Satin!

"Let's start already" sighed Lex when she realised it wouldn't work. We both pick up a handful of nails and some wood in one hand and held a hammer in the other.

Slowly we lifted the things in the air and prepared again.

"What are you two going to do!" Screamed Lavi, who suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed us get into position again.

"Just watch idiot!" shout and overly irritated master. He couldn't deny that he liked watching this bit!

We both threw our wood and nails at each other and the others began to freak again btu they didn't get to stop us because master stood in front of them.

Alexa leapt into the air after I threw mine and I mimicked her movements. Holding our hammers in our right hands we passed each other in the middle and high fived each other. Then I pushed off her hand high into the air and she used her hammer to shoot nails into the wood placing the outline of the stage.

My turn.

She kicked the left over pieces up to me and I flipped before kicking them back to the ground with the nails. Alexa stopped a few so the sow would keep going and we began to juggle the final pieces back and forwards until I felt the spells effect begin to wear off.

"Lex now!" I yelled to her. She took the hint and kicked the two of the final pieces to me and kept the other two for herself. Being the fun loving friends we are we used them like skis and went flying towards the ground landing perfectly in the final spots.

As we got off the stage Lavi and Linalee were clapping and their mouths were opened in surprise.

"Lex that was horrible don't ya think?" I asked. "yeah I agree!" she said.

"HUH!" screamed Lavi and Linalee who had finally come out of their daze.

"We were sloppy. Our movements weren't in perfect sync!" I said inn frustraition. Of course I knew what Lex was going to say next.

"WE HAD NO SYMMETRY! WE ARE A-SYMETRICAL TRASH!" she cried on the ground. You see we used always watch a show called soul eater and our favourite character and our Idol was Death The Kid!

Alexa seemed to take on his sayings a lot these days and I don't blame her.

Anyway.

"Come on Lex we will do better next time! We have things to do right now!" I said. She looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Are we going to be in perfect sync and will our symmetry be being perfect tonight?" she inquired.

I sighed and nodded.

"Ok then let's start on the final touches!" she shouted her determination back and her thoughts straight.

"Ok! Master, Linalee, Lavi and Kanda I am afraid I have to ask you to leave because we are making the final touches a surprise." I said while pushing them, with the help of Alexa, through the ark and locking the door.

Sighing we went back to the valley.

I started to set up the fireworks of each colour around the stage with bright lights. Alexa's job was to put spells on everything so that they will last for at least 5 hours and a max of 15 hours! This way the fireworks won't run out!

The spotlights moved on their own so we didn't need a DJ or anything like that. We also had microphones that didn't need a cord. The stage was ready so we moved on to the tables.

Alexa set up white tables with coloured fluro cloths on top that glowed in the dark. The tables were covered in every type of food. We also had a bar near the stage. I have a few connections and got the best alcohol and bartenders for the party.

Once everything was set it was 5:59PM.

"Time to go and get the others! Come on Lex!" I shout while walking towards the door of the ark. She quickly follows after me and we go to the front door. Opening it I saw the whole order standing there. I smiled and motioned them to follow me.

As we reached the valley the sun was already gone and the fluro lights lit the whole place up!

"WOW's" and "Amazing's!" were heard from everywhere. I smirked. They had seen absolutely nothing yet.

I was doing a rap first so I walked towards the bar and asked for 3 shots of whiskey. "Aren't you a minor?!" asked Linalee alarmed. I smirked. "I care why? This is a party! Loosen up!" shouted and downed the shots in 3 seconds flat.

Unlike most people who pretend to like shots I actually do. I didn't feel any effects which was normal. I walked up the stairs and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey guys! Hope you're having fun! I am going to kick this party off with a rap I like to call thrift shop!" I yelled into the mic.

**Thrift Shop-Macklemore**

_**What, what, what, what**__**  
**__**What, what, what, what**_  
_**What, what, what, what**__**  
**__**What, what, what, what**____**  
**__**What, what, what, what**__**  
**__**What, what, what, what**__**  
**__**What, what, what, what**__**  
**__**What, what, what, what**__****_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags**__**  
**__**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket**__**  
**__**I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up**__**  
**__**This is fucking awesome**__****_

_**Nah Walk up to the club like, What up, I got a big cock!**__**  
**__**I'm just pumped, just bought some shit from the thrift shop**__**  
**__**Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty**__**  
**__**The people like, Damn! That's a cold ass honkey.**__**  
**__**Rollin' in, hella deep, headin' to the mezzanine**__**  
**__**Dressed in all pink, 'cept my gator shoes, those are green**__**  
**__**Draped in a leopard mink, girls standin' next to me**__**  
**__**Probably shoulda washed this, smells like R. Kelly's sheets**__**  
**__**(Piss)**__**  
**__**But shit, it was ninety-nine cents! (Bag it) Coppin' it, washin' it**__**  
**__**'Bout to go and get some compliments**__**  
**__**Passin' up on those moccasins someone else's been walkin' in them**__**  
**__**Bummy and grungy, fuck it man, I am stuntin' and flossin' and**__**  
**__**And savin' my money and I'm hella happy that's a bargain, bitch**__**  
**__**I'ma take your grandpa's style, I'ma take your grandpa's style**__**  
**__**No for real ask your grandpa can I have his hand-me-downs?**____**  
**__**(Thank you) Velour jumpsuit and some house slippers**__**  
**__**Dookie brown leather jacket that I found diggin'**__**  
**__**They had a broken keyboard, I bought a broken keyboard**__**  
**__**I bought a skeet blanket, and then I bought a kneeboard**__**  
**__**Hello, hello, my ace man, my Miller**__**  
**__**John Wayne ain't got nothing on my fringe game, hell no**__**  
**__**I could take some Pro Wings, make them cool, sell those**__**  
**__**The sneaker heads would be like Aw, he got the Velcros**__****_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags**__**  
**__**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket**__**  
**__**I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up**__**  
**__**This is fucking awesome**__****_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags**__**  
**__**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket**__**  
**__**I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up**__**  
**__**This is fucking awesome**__****_

_**What you know about rockin' a wolf on your noggin?**__**  
**__**What you knowin' about wearin' a fur fox skin?**__**  
**__**I'm digging, I'm digging, I'm searching right through that luggage**__**  
**__**One man's trash, that's another man's come up**__**  
**__**Thank your granddad for donating that plaid button-up shirt**__**  
**__**'Cause right now I'm up in her skirt**__**  
**__**I'm at the Goodwill, you can find me in the (Uptons)**__**  
**__**I'm that, I'm that sucker searchin' in that section (Uptons)**__**  
**__**Your grammy, your aunty, your momma, your mammy**__**  
**__**I'll take those flannel zebra jammies, second-hand, I rock that motherfucker**__**  
**__**The built-in onesie with the socks on that motherfucker**__**  
**__**I hit the party and they stop in that motherfucker**__**  
**__**They be like, Oh, that Gucci. That's hella tight**__**  
**__**I'm like, Yo that's fifty dollars for a T-shirt**__**  
**__**Limited edition, let's do some simple addition**__**  
**__**Fifty dollars for a T-shirt, that's just some ignorant bitch (Shit)**__**  
**__**I call that getting swindled and pimped (Shit)**__**  
**__**I call that getting tricked by a business**__**  
**__**That shirt's hella dope**__**  
**__**And having the same one as six other people in this club is a hella don't**__**  
**__**Peep game, come take a look through my telescope**__**  
**__**Trying to get girls from a brand? Then you hella won't**__**  
**__**Then you hella won't**__****_

_**(Goodwill, poppin' tags, yeah!)**__****_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags**__**  
**__**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket**__**  
**__**I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up**__**  
**__**This is fucking awesome**__****_

_**I wear your granddad's clothes**__**  
**__**I look incredible**__**  
**__**I'm in this big ass coat**__**  
**__**From that thrift shop down the road**__****_

_**I wear your granddad's clothes**__**  
**__**I look incredible**__**  
**__**I'm in this big ass coat**__**  
**__**From that thrift shop down the road**__****_

_**I'm gonna pop some tags**__**  
**__**Only got twenty dollars in my pocket**__**  
**__**I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up**__**  
**__**This is fucking awesome**_

As the song came to an end I smirked at the crowd. I looked at Lavi and he was really surprised. And I mean really.

I smirked and continued down my list of things to sing.

"OK Everyone! The next thing I got for you is called remember the name!" I shouted into the microphone. The music started an di began to rap.

**Remember the Name- Fort Minor**

_**You ready?! Let's go!**__**  
**__**Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about**__**  
**__**It's like this y'all (c'mon!)**__****_

_**This is ten percent luck**__**  
**__**Twenty percent skill**__**  
**__**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**__**  
**__**Five percent pleasure**__**  
**__**Fifty percent pain**__**  
**__**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**__****_

_**He doesn't need his name up in lights**__**  
**__**He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic**__**  
**__**He feels so unlike everybody else, alone**__**  
**__**In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him**__**  
**__**But fuck 'em, he knows the code, it's not about the salary**__**  
**__**It's about reality and making some noise**__**  
**__**Making a story, making sure his clique stays up**__**  
**__**That means when he puts it down, Tak's pickin' it up**__****_

_**Who the hell is he anyway, he never really talks much**__**  
**__**Never concerned with status but still leavin' them star struck**__**  
**__**Humbled through opportunities given despite the fact**__**  
**__**That many misjudge him because he makes a livin' from writing raps**__**  
**__**Put it together himself, now the picture connects**__**  
**__**Never asking for someone's help, or to get some respect**__**  
**__**He's only focused on what he wrote; his will is beyond reach**__**  
**__**And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist**__****_

_**This is twenty percent skill, eighty percent beer**__**  
**__**Be a hundred percent clear 'cause Ryu is ill**__**  
**__**Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames**__**  
**__**Then heard him wreckin' with The Crystal Method, Name Of The Game**__**  
**__**Came back, dropped Megadef, took 'em to church**__**  
**__**I like bleach, man, Ryu had the stupidest verse**__**  
**__**This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin' him guest spots**__**  
**__**His stock's through the roof; I heard he fuckin' with S-Dot**__****_

_**This is ten percent luck**__**  
**__**Twenty percent skill**__**  
**__**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**__**  
**__**Five percent pleasure**__**  
**__**Fifty percent pain**__**  
**__**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**__****_

_**They call him Ryu he's sick, and he's spittin' fire and Mike**__**  
**__**Got him out the dryer he's hot, found him in Fort Minor with Tak**__**  
**__**What a fuckin' nihilist porcupine; he's a prick; he's a cock**__**  
**__**The type women want to be with and rappers hope he get shot**__**  
**__**Eight years in the makin' patiently waitin' to blow**__**  
**__**Now the record with Shinoda's takin' over the globe**__**  
**__**He's got a partner in crime; his shit is equally dope**__**  
**__**You won't believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat**__****_

_**He's not your every day on the block**__**  
**__**He knows how to work with what he's got**__**  
**__**Makin' his way to the top**__**  
**__**He often gets a comment on his name**__**  
**__**People keep asking him was it given at birth**__**  
**__**Or does it stand for an acronym?**__**  
**__**No, he's livin' proof that he rockin' the booth**__**  
**__**He'll get you buzzin' quicker than a shot of vodka with juice**__**  
**__**Him and his crew are known around as one of the best**__**  
**__**Dedicated to what they do and give a hundred percent**__****_

_**Forget Mike, nobody really knows how or why he works so hard**__**  
**__**It seems like he's never got time**__**  
**__**Because he writes every note and he writes every line**__**  
**__**And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind**__**  
**__**It's like a design is written in his head every time**__**  
**__**Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme**__**  
**__**And those motherfuckers he runs with, the kids that he signed**__**  
**__**Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?**__****_

_**This is ten percent luck**__**  
**__**Twenty percent skill**__**  
**__**Fifteen percent concentrated power of will**__**  
**__**Five percent pleasure**__**  
**__**Fifty percent pain**__**  
**__**And a hundred percent reason to remember the name**_

"Is everyone up for a duet?!" I asked. Multiple Yeah's and screams were heard around the area. I smiled and shouted into the microphone. "Lets give it up for Alexa! This next song is called mirror!"

**Mirror-Lil Wayne Ft Bruno Mars (****Bold-Alexa **_Italics-Allen __**Both-Both**_**)**_  
_

_Uh, with everything happening today  
You don't know whether you're comin' or goin'  
But you think that you're on your way  
Life lined up on the mirror, don't blow it  
Woo, look at me when I'm talkin' to you  
You looking at me but I'm lookin' through you  
I see the blood in your eyes  
I see the love in disguise  
I see the pain hidden in your pride  
I see you're not satisfied  
And I don't see nobody else  
I see myself, I'm looking at the…_

**Mirror on the wall, here we are again **_(woo, yeah)_**  
Through my rise and fall **_(uh)_**  
You've been my only friend **_(yeah)_  
**You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again**

_Uh, I see the truth in your lies  
I see nobody by your side  
But I'm with you when you're all alone  
And you correct me when I'm lookin' wrong  
I see the guilt beneath the shame  
I see your soul through your window pane  
I see the scars that remain  
I see Wayne, I'm lookin' at the…_

**Mirror on the wall, here we are again **_(yeah)_  
**Through my rise and fall **_(uh huh)_  
**You've been my only friend **_(my only friend)_**  
You told me that they can understand the man I am **_(they can't understand me)_  
**So why are we here talkin' to each other again **_(misunderstood, woo)_

_Lookin' at me now, I can see my past  
Damn, I look just like my fuckin' dad  
Light it up, that's smokin' mirrors  
I even look good in the broken mirror  
I see my momma smile, that's a blessin'  
I see the change, I see the message  
And no message could of been any clearer  
So I'm starting with the man in the…_

_**Mirror on the wall, here we are again **__(MJ taught me that)__  
__**Through my rise and fall **__(uh)__  
__**You've been my only friend **__(take 'em to Mars man)__**  
You told me that they can understand the man I am  
So why are we here talkin' to each other again **__(uh)__**  
Mirror on the wall, here we are again **__(woo, yeah)__**  
Through my rise and fall  
You've been my only friend **__(any questions)__  
__**You told me that they can understand the man I am **__(I come to you)__  
__**So why are we here talkin' to each other again **__(you always have the answer)__**  
Mirror on the wall  
**__(Ay BP, looks like I did take 'em to Mars this time)__  
_**So why are we here talkin' to each other again**

"Now we will perform one of my favourite songs you guys ready for this! Let's treat this night like the ceiling can't hold us!" I said into the microphone.

**Can't Hold Us-Macklemore ft ryan lewis (same rules for singing)**

_Return of the Mac, get em  
What it is what it does what it is what it isn't  
Lookin' for a better way to get up out of bed instead of getting on the internet and checking out who hit me, get up!  
Thrift shop, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious  
Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby  
Sweater game nope nope y'all can't copy  
Yup. Bad, moonwalking  
This here, is our party  
My posse's been on Broadway  
And we did it, our way  
Throne music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it  
And yet I'm on  
Let that stage light go and shine on down  
Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style  
Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds  
But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town  
Trust me. on my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin'  
Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bussing  
Halfway cross that city with the backpack  
Fat cat, crushin label's off  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give that to the people  
Spread it across the country  
Labels out here  
Nah they can't tell me nothing  
We give it to the people  
Spread it across the country  
_

**Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
**

_Now can I kick it? thank you  
Yeah I'm so damn grateful  
I grew up, really wanted gold fronts  
But that's what you get when Wu-Tang raised you  
Y'all can't stop me  
Go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat  
And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week  
Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!  
Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome  
Ceasar will make you a believer  
Nah I never ever did it for a throne  
That validation comes from giving it back to the people.  
Nah sing a song and it goes like  
Raise those hands, this is our party  
We came here to live life like nobody was watching  
I got my city right behind me, if I fall, they got me  
Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves_

**Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
**

_**Na na na na na na na na  
And all my people say  
X4  
Macklemore**_

__**Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us  
Here we go back, this is the moment  
Tonight is the night, we'll fight till it's over  
So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us  
Like the ceiling can't hold us**

"Ok guys! Time to slow it down before we finish this night with a bang!" Lex yelled into her microphone. This is so much fun!

The crowd cheered and we started the slower song.

**Somebody That I Used To Know-Gotye ft Kimbra**

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember_

You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over  
_**  
**__But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**  
Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
But had me believing it was always something that I'd done  
But I don't wanna live that way  
Reading into every word you say  
You said that you could let it go  
And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know  
**_**  
But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_

_**[x2]**__**  
Somebody  
(I used to know)  
Somebody  
(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)**_

(I used to know)  
(That I used to know)  
(I used to know)  
Somebody

The song finished and the crowd was quiet. This usually happens after the slow songs. Now for the final rile everyone part on tonight.

"Ok guys this is the final song for tonight! Hope you guys enjoy! " we both screamed into our mic's at the same time.

**Little Bad Girl-David Guetta Ft Taio Cruz**

_**Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there**_****

Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl _**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl**

_**Oh yeah they tell me I'm a bad boy,  
All the ladies look at me and act coy  
I just like to put my hands up in the air  
I want that girl dancing over there**_

Shaking her ass from the left to the right  
Moving it round just the way that I like  
I wanna see you move like a movie on flight  
She got it how I want it and I want it all night  
**  
Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl **_**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl (let's go)  
Go little bad girl**

_She got my heart jumping  
And my adrenaline pumpin' and gunnin'  
Like ain't nobody ever seen (seen...)  
'Matter of fact I've seen this woman all up in my dreams  
Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'  
I'm attacking after she back it up and make it drop  
After I meet her I tell her David Guetta's on the track, baby girl, don't stop  
Keep it goin' you never know when somebody's gonna throw a couple dollars  
Got a pocket full of hundred dollar bill's Ludacris mr. make-a-woman-hollar  
And every night on the floor putting on a show (show...)  
Everybody in the club there's a little something you should know_

**Look at her go on the dance floor  
She's amazing on the dance floor  
When she moves, girl, I want more  
Keep it going, girl, like I got an encore  
You got me sayin'  
Go little bad girl, little bad girl **_**[x3]**_**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl  
**_**Go little bad girl, little bad girl **__**[x3]**__**  
Go little bad girl  
Go little bad girl**_


	4. Eden

_**Me: I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter!**_

_**Alexa: Yeah and you better be proud!**_

_**Allen: Why?**_

_**Me: Because I will now be doing weekly updates!**_

_**Kanda: We're supposed to be happy about that?**_

_**Me: *glares and starts to chase around with knife***_

_**Alexa: You deserve it!**_

_**Allen: *rolls eyes* Shellsan only owns Alexa and Eden!( The new character that you shall meet soon XD)**_

The song just finished and Alexa and Allen walked off the stage to the bar. Allen watched as Alexa got a whiskey. Normally he wouldn't allow it but tonight he was trying to let loose!

Kanda, master, Linalee, Lavi and Komui all walked over to the pair. "Wow! I thought you'd be ok but that was awesome!" said Komui. Allen smiled and grabbed 5 shot. They looked at him as if he was crazy.

Then, he downed them all at once! "What the hell Allen! You're going to get drunk!" shouted Lavi. Allen shook his head and laughed. "Someone who is immune to alcohol can't get drunk Lavi" Allen replied with a smirk on his face.

"Besides, rules were made to be broken and parties were created to enjoy!" Allen yelled to get over the music playing in the background.

They looked at him shocked. This wasn't the Allen that they always hung out with. No, this was an Allen that knew how to party and they were going to make the most of him.

Alexa was also surprised. She hadn't seen him like this since Mana was alive! These people must really be special to him if he can open up like this to them. Best of all he had some other people he could rely on now. Allen had always kept to himself when they lived together. He had saved her many times when she was on the streets performing for the first few times.

He was her brother and he was her sister. She was meant to be there for him like he was always there for her, but he wouldn't have it. He never shared his problems. It was so frustrating!

"ALEXA!" Allen shouted in an annoyed voice. She shook her head and looked at him. "Ve~?" she asked. She realised she had used Italian and smiled at him sheepishly. He narrowed his eyes. He knew Italian as well. Mana, Allen and Alexa had travelled there for a few years performing.

"Lex, learn to control your accents please! And come one we are going to dance!" Allen said excitedly. Alexa nodded and smiled at his enthusiasm. Just like on cue her favourite song came on. Permanent Heartbreak by The Friday Night Boys!

She looked at Allen and he was smirking. He didn't… did he?!

"Lex, don't look so suspicious! Come on let's go and show these people how to dance like the pro's do!" Allen shouted before dragging the whole group over to where everyone was dancing. "Hey Lex?" asked Allen over the song. "Yea?" she questioned. He grinned.

"Remember last time we sang and danced to this?" he asked. Linalee looked at them with a weird look. "How do you guys even know the Friday night boys? Allen was always all work and no play!" she yelled.

Lex rolled her eyes. "Really?! We have met them before! We SANG with them before!" they both screamed at the same time.

Linalee's eyes sparkled. "You met them!" she practically squealed. The couple covered their ears.

"Yes now dance!" They shouted before moving toward the middle with smirks on their faces. They we're clearly up to something… but what?

They'd find out soon enough. Linalee turned around to see Marian standing there with a loving yet sad look on his face. Linalee looked taken back. She had never seen him with so much emotion on his face!

"Cross? Why are you looking at them like that?" Linalee asked him. He looked at her the look and any traces disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"You can't judge those two idiots like you can a normal person. They have both been through a lot and lost a lot. It is sad and yet it has made them both unbelievably strong" Master Cross said. His voice sounded the same but it somehow sounded softer.

She smiled. She wished she could see this side of him more often. It was relaxing and it was definitely not something you saw every day.

"Oh, what exactly have they been through?" Linalee asked curiously. Marian laughed. "I would tell you if I could but even I, who have known them for several years, don't know half of the story let alone the who thing!" He exclaimed.

She laughed with him. The next thing you knew they heard whistling and the two came back to reality and looked towards the whistles only to see Allen and Alexa dancing in the middle of a group in perfect sync! There moves were flawless.

"Hold up! So you're tellin' me that Allen and Alexa can dance too?!" shouted Linalee.

Cross smiled. "Well judging form how those two are dancing, I'd say… yeah they can!" he replied before wondering over with the crowd to join in the fun, Linalee trailing behind closely.

The rest of the party continued like that with, drinking, dancing, singing and having fun not to mention a _tiny_ prank towards the end of the night involving Allen 'tripping' and pushing Alexa into Lavi.

~TIME~SKIP~!~TO~1~WEEK~LATER~XD~

No-One's P.O.V.

Lavi and Alexa had been avoiding each other and let's just say Allen and Linalee were doing everything to stop that predicament. It had not worked like thye had hoped but… never the less the matchmaking shall go on.

They were all in Komui's office when Alexa gasped at the security. We all turned to where she was looking and noticed a hand at the top of the cliff.

Allen turned back to Alexa to ask her a question to find to find she was gone. He looked at the screen and saw her looking at the girl weirdly and that's when he realised that she was helping her up. It alarmed him until he noticed who it was

Eden.

**With Alexa ~ Alexa P.O.V.**

I saw the screen and nearly fell out of my chair in surprise. I saw Eden, who probably got herself lost, climbing the mountain.

I inwardly smiled at her and I knew Allen would remember her soon enough.

Walking out of the room discreetly I went to the ledge and peered over. "Hey Eden!" I said casually. "Hey~" she replied enthusiastically, her Italian accent clear.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as if she wasn't hanging off a cliff. I smiled as she looked surprised. She lifted her hand up to me and I got the hint. I helped her up and then she ceremonially tripped over nothing and fell on top of us.

We began to laugh while she got off me. She was so cute, her pretty blonde hair shone and her green eyes shone happily as she replied, "You seeee! I was walking around a got lost so I decided to find some directions~"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "On a cliff?" I asked dumbfounded at her stupidity. "I didn't really think first…" she said embarrassed while rubbing the back of her neck. I sighed.

It was impossible to stay mad at Eden for too long. She was just too cheerful for that. I decided I could at least ask her an… innocent question.

"So, why didn't you at least use the underground tunnel?" I asked while smirking. My smirk widened as she began to freak out. "WHAT SORCERY IS THIS?! A TUNNEL! WHERE!? I SAW NO TUNNEL!" She screamed.

I laughed and she calmed down.

I heard Allen walk up behind me and I step away from her and let Allen give her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I noticed Eden blush bright red and saw Allen smirk.

_Interesting… This could be used to my advantage. _

I smiled at them. "Soooo Eden…-" I started before hearing a crash and some objects fly.

"WHAT THE HELL!" someone shouted. I turned around and saw Linalee, Kanda and Lavi standing there.

I smirk realising it was Kanda who had been hit, Allen had the same look.

"How the HELL did that happen?!" he exclaimed angrily. I laughed with Eden and Allen. I felt someone come up behind me and immediately knew it was Marian.

"Marian, I don't feel like surprises today and plus… you suck at sneaking up on people" I dead panned. He stopped before rapping a hand around my waist tightly. I could feel Allen get angry but he controlled himself turning to Eden.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her and she smile sheepishly. "Sorry, he caught me off guard, I didn't feel him or… her come up to us and when I did I kinda freaked out" she answered.

He laughed and she smiled brightly.

"Sooooo…. Anyone going to explain who _this _is?" asked Linalee.

''''''''''''''''''''''''_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,`````````````````````**_

_**Me: Ok, so you guys should be happy I got this up! It was close and I almost didn't.**_

_**Alexa: But you did! Reviews appreciated!**_


	5. Moments

_**Me: Hey everyone!**_

_**Everyone: Hmm, oh hey… YOU'RE ALIVE!**_

_**Me: Yes, yes I am and I broke my promise. Le' Sigh**_

_**Kanda: Yes you did. Stupid girl**_

_**Me: Hey! I am sorry ok!**_

_**Allen: Is that enough though?**_

_**Me: Shut up or I'll add yullen…**_

_**Allen and Kanda: *continue complaining***_

_**`1234567890-=+_)(*&^%$# !~**_

_He laughed and she smiled brightly._

"_Sooooo…. Anyone going to explain who this is?" asked Linalee._

_**1234567890-=+_)(*&^%$# !~ **_

_**Alexa's P.O.V.**_

"Oh right! Sorry about that! I'm Eden!" Says Eden, her face still blushing but slowly going back to its normal pale colour.

"How do you know Alexa and Allen?" asked Marian. He was curious to find out how this girl connected to his partner in crime and stupid student.

"Well, I am a friend of theirs from when they were travelling in Italy" chirped Eden happily.

They turned to Allen and I and we just smiled innocently with our hands in the air. "I told you that I used to travel with Mana all over the place for performances. We were in Italy for about a year" explained Allen.

I coughed at him and he go the hint.

"Sorry, Alexa and Mana" he corrected and I smiled happily.

He shook his head at me and I pouted. "Well sorry Mr. I-will-ignore-everyone-around-me!" I said, huffing angrily. I felt Marian lean down to the side of my face and whisper in my ear, "You know you're really cute when you're angry?"

I huffed again and looked down to conceal my blushing face, which also showed annoyance.

When I looked up I noticed Lavi clenching his hands in fists and I briefly wondered why he would care.

Neither one of us has spoken to each other since 'that' incident. I still didn't feel like facing him.

**Allen's P.O.V-This will be really quick**

I looked over at Alexa and noticed she was blushing at something Master said… again. I swear if I ever get my hands on him! I also noticed Lavi clenching his fists. He must have been clenching them pretty hard because they were slowly going white.

I sighed and motioned for the others to leave. I don't think Alexa has noticed we left her and Lavi alone yet because she was too busy thinking. Marian seemed reluctant to agree until I pointed at Lavi. He got the hint and smirked while walking away with the others.

Don't ask how I know she's thinking, it's a sibling thing.

When we were gone I discreetly connected our minds together and looked at things through her vision. She was lifting her head and looked around.

'where did everyone go?' she asked herself. I would have laughed had I not known it would blow my cover.

She also looked to the side and saw an uneasy Lavi.

'maybe I should leave now…' I thought while detaching my connection. I sighed and joined the others fighting in the lounge.

**Alexa P.O.V.**

I slowly lifted my head and looked around. My eyes searched for the others but Lavi was the only one still with me.

I sighed, 'Where did everyone go?' I pondered. I looked to the side and saw Lavi, he looked rather nervous and uneasy.

I slowly walked towards him but I stopped about a meter away from him.

"Lavi…" I whispered, trailing off. I didn't know what to say. I had come to recognise and accept the fact that I had feelings for the boy.

I looked my shoes nervously. I didn't like this atmosphere. It was suffocating and it made me even more nervous than I am already.

"Where do we stand?" I asked, well more like mumbled but I'm not picky.

"I don't know. I have knowledge no-one else has yet I don't know what to do in a situation like this… I like you and I get mad when other people touch you.." he replied.

"I think, no, I know I like you to Lavi. What do we do now? What happens?" I questioned, still not raising my head.

The tension in the air was gone and had been replaced with a crisp feeling of love and happiness.

I felt him touch my chin and slowly lift it to look at him. I felt myself blushing a she tilted my face towards him. His touch sent shivers down my spine.

He must have felt them because he smirked, leaning down to my lips and brushing him against mine. I instinctively pressed back in response.

The kiss was sweet and simple. We weren't going to do anything drastic yet. Key word being yet… (A/N I know, perverted and wrong but what can I say. I just had ice-cream and I couldn't resist typing this cute scene. There won't be a ton of these but that's not to say that there won't be some here and there…)

**With Allen in the lounge-Allen's P.O.V.**

I had just entered the room and everyone was gossiping about what would happen.

Then out of no-where Kanda stood up. "Shut up! I don't care what happens to them! It's not our problem!" He yelled.

I rolled my eyes at his actions and joined Linalee on the couch.

"Wanna make a bet?" I asked her. She looked at me with a mysterious glint to her eyes.

"Go on…" she said.

I smirked and leaned down to her ear so that only we could hear what I was about to say.

"I bet that I could get Kanda to blush within an hour" I whispered. She gasped and looked at me like I was crazy!

"Allen! Are you crazy! You're going to get yourself killed!" She whispered back harshly. I chuckled and smiled reassuringly. "Fine! Don't blame me if you get hurt! I say that you won't!" She declares, sanding up and walking out of the room.

"Game on!" I shout back.

~Warning, maybe a bit of Yullen in the next bit (Kanda x Allen), nothing extreme just warning you all for those people who dislike Yullen~

I slowly got up and left the room and went to plan my idea's.

After I carefully planned my actions I made my way to Linalee's room and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and I motioned for her to follow me.

"Okay, so this will be the decider. In this bet if I win you have to give your brother a kiss on the cheek in front of everyone" I state. She nods in determination, "Okay, but if I win you have to ask Eden out" she replied.

I blushed slightly but nodded anyway.

She ducked behind a wall as I found Kanda. I knew she was watching me and looking for his reaction.

I smirked and looked at him slowly making my way over to him. He watched me, warily noting my smirk. "What are you up to moyashi" he asked

I looked at him innocently. "Nothing, I have no idea what you are going on about" I replied. My voice was innocent but I made sure that it had a seductive edge to it.

He seemed uncomfortable and this only made my confidence flare.

I walked right up to him and stood on my toes so that I could reach his ear and whispered, "You look so hot right now I wish that I could undress you and f**k you so hard right now. Maybe even get you begging on your knee's" I whispered seductively, nipping gently on his ear.

I discreetly rubbed my hand in slow circles on his back as I nuzzled his overly sensitive ear.

His face began to go pink before becoming fully red in embarrassment.

I smirked as he growled at me.

"WH-what the hell stupid moyashi!" he said. I caught his stutter and decided to push my luck.

"Aww, you can't say you didn't like the idea. You know your imagining me f**king you right now. Slowly and teasing running –" I began but he went bright red and ran away from me.

~Yaoi Moment End. Please tell me what I can do to make the moment better because it was my first yaoi moment!~

I smirked and turned to Linalee in victory.

She just stood there wondering how I caused his reaction to be so major.

I laughed at her expression before tugging her with me down the hall.

"I held up my hand of the bargain, now it's your turn" I stated evily. She gulped…

Ok so here is the update! Special thanks to Panda Master X for helping me get this update out before this story is put on hold. Further details on the next chapter.


	6. Authors Note

_**! #$%^&*()IMPORTANT!)(*&^%$# !**_

_**Hey everyone! Shellsan here!**_

_**Ok, so as many of you know I currently have 9 on-going fanfictions. This is just a not to tell you that due to this fact I believe I don't have time to make the regular updates I promised and keep them all at a good 1500-2000 words each at least.**_

_**If you are reading this then that means I have decided that I will put this story on hold.**_

_**In case you don't know what it means for something to be on hold then I will explain. On wattpad if something is on hold it is no longer being updated until further notice.**_

_**I thank you for your co-operation and for the reviewers I have and hopefully will continue to stick with me through this.**_

_**Here is a list of the stories I **_**will**_** be putting On Hold:**_

_***Haruhi's Truth**_

_***Gakuen Alice with a Twist**_

_***Allen's unrevealed Family**_

_***Mai's a Hiphop pro**_

_***Mai's in a Gang**_

_***The Singer**_

_**Although I hate to put these stories on hold I feel that this is a necessary step to make sure that all my chapters are prepared properly and that I no longer have to keep failing to keep my promises.**_

_**Here is a list of stories which **_**will not**_** be put on hold for the time being:**_

_***Lucy the Dragon Princess**_

_***Ghost Hunt Cases**_

_***Tohru's deadly secret**_

_**This list may change. In case you're wondering the reason as to keep these stories alive and not just one at a time I will explain the reason for each of these stories. **_

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess- I have never had so many reviewers for one stories and it is the only story I am yet to update so as a debt of gratitude I will keep it going. **_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases- I know I shouldn't be picking favourites but… I love this story so much. It was my first GH and I think it deserves to keep going for now. **_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret- Ok so here's a hint. I have a major plot twist coming up for this story and I don't want to stop writing it because I have some great ideas for it!**_

_**If you read this long and although boring VERY IMPORTANT note then I thank you.**_

_**Also, as much as I hate to say it, whether I am posting or not I will definitely keep typing bits of my other stories.**_

_**Here are some that I have been typing but I don't plan on posting just yet:**_

_***Ballet Stars-OHSHC**_

_***History is Key-GH**_

_***The Keeper of Many secrets- OHSHC xover Fruits Basket**_

_***Clumsy or Graceful? - GH**_

_***Naru's Revenge, Pulling Pranks P2-GH**_

_**Be on the look out for these stories! I am sure you'll like them.. at least I hope you will. I hope you read them too :P**_

_**Once again, thanks to anyone who has read this to the end and I hope you forgive me for doing this so suddenly.**_

_**3 ~Shellsan**_

_**P.S. **__**My schedule**___

_**Lucy the Dragon Princess: Updates found on Friday's**_

_**Ghost Hunt Cases: Updates found on Wednesday's**_

_**Tohru's Deadly Secret: Updates found on Monday's**_

_**I would update more often but I still have school work and homework and assignments and normal jobs to help around the house like cleaning and folding. When the holidays come maybe I'll update more often.**_

_**Until then Ja Ne!**_


End file.
